Lily's lament
by mo. moi. simplement moi
Summary: Elle vient d'apprendre , ou comprendre quelque chose d'incroyable, et sa réaction à été un peu... à vous de lire.
1. Chapter 1

first shot. il n'y en aura que deux normalement.

POV de Lily Luna Potter.

bizarrement je me suis sentie trrès vide et seule en l'écrivant. je ne sais pas trop quoi raconter alors je vous laisse lire !

* * *

_POV Lily Luna Potter_

Elle avait tout gâché. Elle le savait.

Les blessures serons à présent trop profonde pour pouvoir les guérir…

Elle qui avait toujours été remarquablement douée pour apaiser les tentions puis faire se réconcilier tout les membres de sa chère famille…

Mais cette fois, plus rien ne saurait plus arranger les choses.

Et surtout pas elle-même, puisqu'elle était celle qui était responsable de cette dernière dispute.

Une larme silencieuse coula le long de sa joue.

« Pas la peine de pleurer maintenant. C'est trop tard ! »

La voix de son frère la fit frémir. Elle semblait provenir de la profondeur des ténèbres.

Elle avait tout gâché. Et maintenant tout le monde la détestait.

Son… père. Sa mère. Ses frères. Ils lui en voulaient tous. Et elle était bien obligé de se rendre à l'évidence… ils ne pouvaient décemment faire autre chose que de lui en vouloir. Elle les avait tous provoqués, n'épargnant personne, pas même ceux contre qui sa colère n'était pas dirigée.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ? Pourquoi tu nous as fait ça ? Pourquoi tu ne t'es pas contenté de poser les questions calmement ? Sans agresser, sans insulter ? »

Son frère la regardait comme s'il la voyait pour la première fois. Il ne la reconnaissait pas. Ne la comprenait pas. Et surtout il lui en voulait d'avoir briser, à tout jamais semblerait-il, l'équilibre de leur famille.

Elle ne pouvait lui en vouloir, ne pouvait pas lui reprocher son regard d'incompréhension, comme s'il s'adressait à une étrangère.

Sont comportement avait été démesuré en comparaison au griefs qu'elle avait contre ses parents. Elle avait agit par instinct. Sans réfléchir.

Elle s'était senti trahit et avait exprimé sa colère avec moult paroles blessantes, injures, accusations et autres sans leur laisser le temps de se défendre. Elle n'avait rien voulut entendre. Elle voulait seulement exprimer se qu'elle ressentait et n'avait pas essayé de savoir ce que ses vis-à-vis, eux-mêmes, ressentaient.

« Je ne te reconnais pas… C'est la première fois que je t'entend te disputer avec quelqu'un. Je n'ai jamais entendu quelqu'un se plaindre d'un quelconque conflit avec toi. Tu as toujours été la plus posé et la plus impartiale parmi toutes les personnes que je connait. »

Elle le savait. Elle savait qu'elle n'était pas celle qui cri, celle qui pleure, celle qui tape du point sur la table, celle qui fait des reproches. Elle n'avait jamais haussé la voix. Pas même lorsqu'elle prenait partie dans une dispute (même si elle le faisait rarement, cela arrivait de temps en temps).

Mais voilà, ce qu'elle avait appris sur ses parents, son… père…

Comment pouvait-on cacher une telle chose à sa famille ? À ses enfants ?

* * *

voili voulou. la "suite" arrive tout de suite après !

commentaires ?


	2. Chapter 2

Il avait tout gâché. Il le savait.

Les blessures qu'il avait provoqué ne pourraient jamais guérir…

Il n'aurait jamais dut lui en parler. Il n'aurait jamais dut lui prêter ce livre…

Elle qui avait toujours été si doué pour calmer les tentions.

Il savait qu'elle ne saurait pas arranger les choses. Pas alors qu'elle se sentait responsable de l'éclat qu'il y avait eut dans la cuisine familiale ce soir là…

Il vit une larme solitaire couler le long de la peau tendre de la joue de la jeune fille. Il résista de justesse à la tentation de l'essuyer.

C'était le pris qu'il avait à payer pour lui avoir fait ces confidence. Pour lui avoir tout raconter à propos de ses parents. Et pour avoir involontairement provoqué le drame auquel il venait d'assister…

Ils frissonnèrent tout les deux lorsque son frère parla.

Il lui en voulut pour sa remarque. Il était presque sur que depuis quinze ans qu'elle était de ce monde, la jeune adolescente n'avait jamais laisser couler une seule larme.

Il aurait voulu le lui dire, mais il savait qu'il n'avait pas vraiment son mot à dire. Il avait été clairement dis durant la dispute qu'il avait été celui qui avait cafté sur l'identité des parents de la jeune fille. En somme il avait sa part de responsabilité dans la tournure des évènements de la soirée. Il ne servait à rien d'en rajouter.

Par ailleurs il avait cru entendre le bruit sourd mais remarquablement distinct des ténèbres dans la voix de son « potentiel » beau-frère…

Il pouvait reconnaitre le son des ténèbres dans n'importe quelle voix. Il s'était habitué à en entendre les échos dans celle, pourtant mélodieuse, de son père…

Soudain la panique l'étreint.

Si les ténèbres était perceptibles dans la voix du jeune homme, qu'allait-il advenir de cette famille ? Et si cette dispute avait été trop violente pour être pardonnée ? Ou oubliée ?

Non les mots n'étaient pas justes… Ils ne pourraient jamais oublier les parole de sa chère amie.

Et ils allaient surement mettre beaucoup, beaucoup de temps avant de lui pardonner…

« _De NOUS pardonner », rectifiât-il dans sa tête. Il était responsable de ce qui s'était passé._

_Il se maudit. Mais pourquoi diable avait-il fallut qu'il s'implique dans les règles de cette famille ?! Pourquoi avait-il fallut qu'il dévoile le secret ?_

_Et puis brusquement sa colère se retourna non vers lui mais vers le père de la jeune fille. Pourquoi, au nom de Merlin, avait-il caché une chose aussi primordiale, aussi importante, aussi… officielle ?_

_Il était de notoriété publique qu'une guerre (non Deux guerres) avaient eut lieu au siècle dernier._

_Il était de notoriété publique que Harry Potter était le Héros de cette guerre !_

_Que sa femme, son beau-frère, sa belle-sœur et bien d'autres encore (la totalité de sa belle-famille ainsi que nombre de ses amis) avaient activement participés à la résistance dès la première heure !_

_Il était de notoriété publique que Harry Potter était le Survivant ! L'Élu ! Celui-qui-a-vaincu-celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom !_

_Il était l'homme ayant mit en déroute le pire mage noir qu'avait connu le XXème siècle !_

_Même la manière dont il s'en était débarrassé (un simple sortilège de désarmement… C'était désarment…) était connu de tout le monde dans le monde magique…_

_Pourquoi le cacher à ses enfants ? Pourquoi ne rien leur dire ?_

_Qu'est-ce qu'il croyait ? Qu'une fois projetés dans le monde de Hogwarts ses enfants n'en entendraient jamais parler ?_

_Il croyait quoi ? Qu'ils n'avaient jamais remarqué les regards tantôt craintifs, tantôt admiratifs, tantôt intimidés des autres élèves à chaque fois que le nom des Potter était prononcé ou que les enfants Potter apparaissaient ?_

_Bon sang son père avait raison… Parole de Malefoy, Potter était complètement à côté de ses pompes !_


End file.
